


A Gay Cliche

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: Gay - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: All in the title.A 17 year old with glasses, shoulder length brown hair, good grades and no friends is on his way home from work. A hot biker with blond hair and beautiful golden eyes happens to be riding by when he sees said-teen and saves his life.Its a cliché, remember?





	1. Chapter 1

With a loud sigh and a loud slamming sound of my clothing locker echoed throughout the empty room. I had now finished with my job working at an antique shop with a kind elderly man named William Bradley. I grabbed my glasses from the bench and put them on leaning back and rubbing my forehead.

The constant hours of working got to me. Also having to carry heavy things to people's cars or to the truck where they were delivered. I rubbed my neck as I walked out of the break room and looked at the man I worked with and walked over. "You sure you don't need me to lock up for you Mr. Bradley? I don't mind." I said and smiled

He chuckled and shook his head, taking all the money from the register to keep it safe. "Don't worry about it Zack, I've got this handled." he said. I smiled at him and nodded. "Alright, take care Mr. Bradley." I said. "You two Zack, you always worry me when you walk home so far." He said.

I smiled reassuringly. "I've got it." I said to him before walking out, gently closing the door and began the 1 hour long walk home. The streets were empty and all the lights were out except the dimly lit street lamps.

As I continued on with the walk, the silence was broken by loud footsteps following behind me. I turned my head to look and saw a man with his head held low and following me slowly. Tensing up and fearing for the worst, I began to walk faster. I looked around for any sort of an escape and soon came up to an alleyway.

Very quickly, I made a sharp turn into the alleyway and began to run towards the other end. As I began to near the ending of it alleyway which lead me towards the shops, a sudden force grabbed me from behind and my back was slammed into the brick walls. The wind was knocked out of me as I began to cough and looked at the person who was doing this.

His eyes were a light silver color and his hair was a short brown/grey hair color. His evil eyes pierced into my silver ones, and we stared each other down. His arm was moved so it pressed against my neck but had no force against it. His other hand reached down to his pocket and pulled out a small knife, flicking it open, he moved so the blade was against my cheek.

"I know who you are, I know what you've done." he growled out. His voice was deep and had a formal tone somewhere hidden in it. My body tensed up as I looked into his eyes, my eyes looked at the blade before looking back at him. 

"I.... I don't know what you're talking about." I said and held a straight face, though you could hear the shakiness in my voice as I practically stared death in the face. He moved is arm away and moved the knife to my neck, slightly cutting it. I hissed from pain and bit my lip hard as I glared at him.

"I think you do, Zackary Tucker. You know, exactly, what I'm talking about." he said and glared. The knife began to dig deeper into my neck and I tensed up from pain, I winced a bit and knew I was going to die. But, the intense fear one feels when they're about to die wasn't there. There was no fear, not a single trace of it.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud sound of an exhaust from a motorized vehicle. Both me and my attacker turned our heads to the sound and saw a person in a leather jacket, blue pants and a stylish black bike at the end of the alleyway. The helmet was a solid black color that hid his entire head, as well as the shield that was down.

He made the motorcycle let out another exhaust before stepping on the gas and raced down the alley towards the man and I. Very calmly, the motorcyclist pulled his leg from the right shifting gears as he approached me and the man and with a swift movement, he harshly kicked the man to the side.

I moved forward and backed up from the man as he laid there, the motorcyclist turned his bike around and came back towards me and the man, who was groaning with pain. The biker stopped his motorcycle beside me. "Get on!" he yelled. It snapped me out of my thoughts as I got onto the bike and held onto his waist tightly. He shifted gears and took off.

\--

 

When we were away from the scene, he pulled over in an empty area and got off the bike, me as well. I took a few deep breaths and pulled off my glasses. I rubbed my eyes, still trying to process what the hell just happened. I walked over to a bench and sat down. The motorcyclist followed after and sat beside me. He un-buckled his helmet and pulled it off.

I put my glasses back on and looked at the man who had saved me and my heart skipped a few beats. He had beautiful blond hair and gorgeous golden eyes I could get lost in. 

His voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and stared for a moment before nodding.

"U-Um, y-yes. Thank you..." I trailed off and blushed at his chuckle. It was deep and something I wanted to hear all the time. "I'm Jack" he said, "Jack Donovan," he answered. "And you are?" he asked. "I'm Zackary Tucker, j-just call me Zack though.." I said and held my hand out for him to shake. He shook it and looked at my neck. "You're bleeding." he said.

I let go of his hand and felt the liquid substance called blood. I flinched a bit upon touching my small open wound. "I-Its nothing." I said and reached into my pocket searching for a napkin or something. I grabbed a soft tissue from my pocket and folded it up. Before I could start cleaning my cut, it was grabbed from me by Jack.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" I asked. "Give that back" I said, "Please." I whispered the end word. "Calm down, I'm just adding a little peroxide." he said and looked through his backpack for any. He found some eventually and dabbed it onto the napkin. His gloved fingers lifted my chin up and carefully cleaned up the blood and the wound.

I winced and whimpered with pain as he continued on before he finished. "Its clean thankfully." he said and threw the tissue away before putting the peroxide back and looked through his backpack again. He pulled out a Band-Aid and carefully placed it over my tiny cut.

Once he finished, I looked into his beautiful golden eyes once again. "Thank you again, I owe you my life." I said. He chuckled and stood up. "I'll remember that." he said and flashed a beautiful smile to me. I blushed a bit and looked away. I pulled off my glasses once again and leaned back. "Aren't you heading home?" he asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, no probably not now. I still need to get over this." I said and frowned. A small gust of wind went by and I held my arms, slightly shivering from the cold. Jack sat back down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder's, pulling me close to him. Jack was easily buff and had muscle. He barely made an effort and practically slammed me into his side. 

He chuckled the chuckle I had grown addicted to and looked down at me. "Sorry about that." he said. I kept my face down so he couldn't see the bright blush on my face as I nuzzled into him, warmth came off him like he had his own sun in his body.

I stopped shivering after a while and sat up, moving his arm from my shoulder's. "You should head home, I've kept you long enough." I said

A small smile formed across his lips as he shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry." he said. I nodded slowly and leaned against him again. "Are you still in school?" he asked. I nodded my head. "What grade?"

I curled up a bit. "I'm a senior, I graduate from Cross High school in about 3 months. " I answered. "What about you?" I asked curious and looked up at him.

"I graduate from the same school same year. But you look a little young to be a senior, how old are you?" he asked. I looked back down embarrassed and curled up into myself. "16." I answered. "What?! Seriously! You must be a fucking genius if you're going through high school that fast." he said,

I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. "I-I get that a lot. But you're doing really well for 18." I said and smiled at him. He seemed to smile at that and leaned back. "Thanks Zack." he said. He looked at his watch. "Its midnight, should we head home? I can drop you off." he offered me.

I smiled at him but shook my head. "I'll be fine, I can walk home." I said and picked up my knapsack. I turned to look at him but stopped when his face was blank. "What?" I asked.

"You don't ACTUALLY think I'm going to let you go home on your own? After what happened I don't think I should leave you alone. You'll stay with me." he said. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile at him. "I'll be fine, I promise." I said to him, thinking he was being sarcastic.

He shook his head. "Nope, that wont do." he said and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his motorcycle and placed me on the back. He put the helmet onto my head and got on, placing his own helmet on as well. "Hold on tight Zacky." he said and I glared at him.

I held onto him and sighed a bit, keeping silent as he started the bike. 'I will get back at you Jack.' I thought to myself as we drove off to his house, somewhere unknown....


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of Zack gripping onto me as we drove told me just how scared he truly was from what happened. I frowned a bit, he didn't look that scared but I could tell by the way he was gripping. When I normally had passengers, they never held on this tight, something was up with Zack and I needed to know.

I took us to my apartment building, driving inside and parking my bike in the small parking spaces for people that lived in the buildings. Feeling Zack let go of my waist, I got off the bike and moved the kickstand so it was propped up. I took off my helmet and watched as Zack did the same. 

I took a moment to look at Zack and fully observe how he looked. His beautifully colored hair and the way it feel loosely to his shoulders/around his neck, the glasses that shielded his silver eyes from mine made me want to take them off and stare into his eyes forever. But the more I looked at his eyes, I realized the dark bags under them.

He soon noticed me staring at him, a light blush formed on his cheeks and I chuckled. 'Cute.' I thought. "S-Something wrong?" he stuttered out. I shook my head taking the helmet from his hands. "Not at all." I said and walked with him to my apartment. The way he looked around the building told me he was either curious or nervous. 

Either way, it was cute.

"Like the place?" I asked as I got the keys out to my door. "Its very... unique." he said. "Thanks." I said and opened the door, stepping inside and holding the door open for him. He hesitantly stepped inside and looked around the apartment. It was just as normal as any other building.

It had wooden floors with the living room to the right, a kitchen to the left and straight ahead was a small corridor with 3 rooms, one on the left, one on the right and one straight ahead. Zack walked to the living room and looked around a bit more. He seemed to be checking for something.

"Hey Zack, you okay?" I asked concerned and walked over, placing the helmets on one of the tables in the living room. He nodded and took off his glasses. He used his shirt to clean them but I stopped him. He looked at me confused. I walked to the kitchen and opened a few drawers before pulling out a small case.

Zack walked over and placed his glasses down on the counter carefully. I opened the case and got out a small fabric piece and held it out to him. "What is it?" he asked. "Glasses cleaner, the owner of the building wears glasses and stops by often. I got these for whenever she stopped by." I said.

Carefully taking the piece of cloth, he cleaned off his glasses. "Thanks." he said handing it back to me. I shook my head. "Go ahead and keep it." I said. He looked at me unsure. "I-I..." he trailed off but stopped putting his glasses back on and looked at the cloth. "Are you sure?" he asked looking at me.

I chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." I said. I noticed the blush on his cheeks before he nodded folding it neatly and placed it into his pocket. "Am I staying here for the night?" he asked, lowering his head. I nodded. "Yeah, you'll stay in my room for the next few weeks." I said. His head shot up and he looked me dead in the eye.

"W-Weeks?!" he asked, seeming flustered. "Yep. I'm not letting you go back home knowing that psycho is out there." I said to him sternly. He looked me dead in the eye, and I showed no emotion but seriousness. "I'm not joking Zack. You're staying here with me till this whole thing blows over." I said.

He opened his mouth to protest, but sighed and stopped. "O-Okay." he said and rubbed his eyes. "Tired?" I asked. He shook his head. "N-No I'm fine." he said. "Bullshit, I saw the bags under your eyes." I said and sighed. "Come on, lets get you to bed. You're probably exhausted." I said.

He looked down and nodded. I grabbed his hand and lead him to my bedroom, the door to the right. I stepped inside and walked over to my dresser as Zack followed. I opened a drawer and pulled out a tank-top and sweat pants. I held them out to him. "Here, change into these." I said. He nodded and took them.

"Th-Thanks." he said and watched as I left the room to give him privacy. I closed the door behind me and went to the kitchen to start making something for us to eat.

A few minutes later, he walked out of my room and to the kitchen. The sweat pants fit him fine but the tank-top was a little loose on him. "Wh-What are you making?" he asked taking his glasses off and placed them on the counter.

"I'm just making us something to eat, provided of course you're hungry." I said. He nodded and sat down on one of the stools. I looked at him and stared. "Is everything okay?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and smiled looking up at me. "I'm okay Jack... I just.. I cant thank you enough for saving my life." He said, I stared at him and into his eyes. He looked back into my eyes and blushed looking away.

I placed his silverware down and walked over, I cupped his cheeks and without hesitating, I leaned in and kissed me gently. His cheek feeling very soft and gentle at the touch. His lips were soft as well and felt like melting into them.

After a while, he kissed me back, and I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist, enjoying this moment..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?  
> Pretty pwease?  
>  ｡◕‿‿◕｡

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Pwease?  
>  ｡◕‿‿◕｡


End file.
